Electronic attitude controllers for stabilizing helicopter flight models are known in the art. An attitude controller for helicopters for the rotor preferably comprises a control means for the attitude control of at least the longitudinal axis (the axis in the direction of flight, that is “roll”) and of the transverse axis (the axis horizontal and transverse to the direction of flight, that is “pitch”). With control of the longitudinal and transverse axes, the position of the rotor of the helicopter is thus controlled or hereby stabilized. As is known, the attitude is controlled via the control of the servo drives of the swashplate of the helicopter. In the prior art, traditional methods such as the Bell-Hiller control system, paddle bars, or other like apparatus have been used to stabilize ad control the main rotor of the helicopter. Advantageously, recent developments have made it now possible to completely dispense with mechanical stabilization methods (Bell/Hiller control, so-called paddle bar) in the area of the rotor head through the use of electronically controlled swashplates.
The per se known helicopter attitude controller comprises further control inputs for control commands from a radio transmitter (RC radio remote control) which can be processed within the attitude controller and to control flight of the aircraft model. These control inputs are in formerly known helicopter flight attitude controls connected to separate, multichannel control outputs of a radio receiver (each control channel provides separate wires and an own plug). Each channel is designated a control function for the helicopter, for example, channel 1: pitch, channel 2: roll, channel 3: cyclic, channel 4: motor speed, channel 5: tail rotor control, channel 6: parameter bank switching. The assignment of the channels to the separate control functions will typically vary between RC-remote control makers or helicopter models.
A traditional remote receiver comprises usually one or more receiving antennas to receive broadcasted control channels, which are broadcasted by a remote control. The remote control usually comprises two control sticks so that for each moving direction of the stick one control channel is allocated. In the case of two sticks with a possible movement in X- and Y-direction this yields to four control channels. The conventional radio receiver typically is formed about a receiving module (high frequency part) which has beside other functions the functionality to divide the channels to at least a number of female connectors which corresponds to the number of control channels. This part of the circuit in the following is referred to receiving device.
The drawback of the above prior-art helicopter attitude controller systems is that, especially for small helicopter models, the different housings for the sensors and the radio receiver, including the numerous connecting cables from the receiver to the helicopter attitude controller housing can only be accommodated with great difficulty.